


Where Soul Meets Body

by LyricalPary



Series: Nanny AU [2]
Category: 5 Seconds of Summer (Band)
Genre: Anal Sex, Another Epilogue, Basically, Fluff and Smut, Honeymoon, Laughter During Sex, M/M, Power Bottom Ashton, Shower Sex, and a bit of, surprise surprise my friends
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-27
Updated: 2016-01-27
Packaged: 2018-05-16 15:56:57
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,607
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5831692
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LyricalPary/pseuds/LyricalPary
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Three years later, Ashton still craves Luke more than the air that he breathes and Luke gets off to being called an Irwin, now that he officially <i>is</i> one. </p>
<p>In other words, the honeymoon phase has only just begun.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Where Soul Meets Body

**Author's Note:**

> Surpriiiise, I'm baaaack! :-) Well, Luke and Ashton are from the nanny verse. Think of this as my goodbye gift to you all, since Spring semester will be starting soon and I probably won't have time to write another big fic until it's over. *cries* But for now, please enjoy this fluffy smutty... thing I started writing yesterday and surprisingly didn't give up.
> 
> **I do not give anyone permission to upload this work anywhere else.**

* * *

Just like every other morning, the first thing that Ashton does when he awakens is roll over to wrap his arms around Luke and pull the other man closer to him. However, _unlike_ every other morning, he finds that the spot next to him on the mattress is cold and empty. Clearly, this means that Luke is no longer lying beside him despite falling asleep with their limbs tangled the night before, and it’s a fact that Ashton most certainly doesn’t agree with.

That’s why despite how sleepy Ashton is this morning, he chooses to first discover where his husband has gone off to. After all, there’s no point in sleeping in if he has to sleep alone and without cuddles, so Ashton blinks several times so that his eyes can adjust to the natural sunlight in their hotel suite. It’s even larger than their bedroom back at home, which is definitely saying something because the master bedroom is far more spacious than necessary. Regardless, they deserve to stay somewhere pointlessly fancy during their honeymoon, and that’s why this room is perfection.

Ashton sits up and takes a moment to glance around the room, searching for blond hair, pale skin that has been sun-kissed over the past few days, and legs longer than his lifespan. His eyes eventually spot all of these details over by the balcony on the far side of the suite, where Luke is standing in just his boxers, soft hands gripping the railings and his eyes trained on the beautiful blue sea. Ashton’s ears pick up the faint sound of the ocean waves crashing against the shore and the salty breeze invades his nostrils, but the only sense that he truly pays any attention to is his sight—the sight of _Luke_ , who still has the ability to make Ashton weak in the knees even when all that he’s doing is standing there, existing in the same vicinity.

Deciding that his best option would be to lure Luke back to bed for cuddles and slow morning sex, Ashton yawns and drags his heavy limbs out of bed, smiling when they actually listen to his command. It’s most likely due to the magnificent massage that he received yesterday at a certain spa, one that Luke found on his own and easily talked Ashton into accompanying him. It turns out to be, perhaps, the greatest decision that Ashton has made on this vacation so far, and even now he can still feel the ghost of the masseuse’s hands along his smooth skin. In an instant, Ashton’s limbs shift from feeling heavy to feeling as light as a feather and he practically floats over to the balcony, over to where his husband stands.

Luke exhales a content sigh when Ashton’s arms wrap around his bare waist, and he leans back so that Ashton’s chest is pressed against him. His skin is pleasantly warm from standing in the morning sunlight, and Ashton swears that even more freckles have formed along the galaxy known as Luke’s back. Ashton will never grow tired of these freckles. He presses his lips to the warm skin on Luke’s shoulder and hums, feeling just as content.

“Why are you up so early? Come back to bed,” he murmurs after a moment of simply enjoying the silence. He gives Luke another kiss.

“It’s a quarter to noon,” Luke says around a quiet laugh. “Also, I’m kind of hungry.”

Ashton frowns, only just now noticing the position of the sun in the sky. It appears that Luke is correct about the time of day, though it feels much earlier than it actually is.

“Oh, well, we can always order more room service, if you want,” he offers, already thinking of what he’d like for breakfast. Perhaps something as simple as eggs, toast, orange juice, and a bit of oral sex if Luke is up for it, which he pretty much always is.

Instead of replying to the suggestion, Luke sighs again and releases the railing to place his hands over Ashton’s instead.

“Can’t get enough of this gorgeous view,” he says in a rather wistful tone. “I keep trying to commit it to memory, but every time that I look out the window, I discover something new and wonderful. It’s almost surreal, you know?”

Ashton can’t help chuckling against Luke’s shoulder, knowing that he has rubbed off on the other man a great deal. Previously, Luke has never been one to get deep and emotional over something like nature, but it’s cute to see him like this now. He seems to have developed a greater appreciation over the little things, or maybe it’s just a distraction from his hungry tummy. Either way, Ashton loves him to death.

However, everything that Luke says is definitely true and Ashton can agree with it. Hawaii is a lot more beautiful in person and the pictures on the internet just don’t do it justice. While it isn’t the first time that Ashton has taken a vacation to a beautiful island paradise, his surroundings never cease to amaze him. What makes it even more special is that he gets to see these new things with Luke by his side, along with the knowledge that they are currently on their honeymoon. This island paradise is _theirs_ to cherish, as husbands and as newlyweds, for two entire weeks that they’ll remember for the rest of their lives together.

The first week is nearly complete, but it feels like it has been much longer. Sometimes Ashton finds himself missing their children an awful lot, but that’s why telephones exist and he makes sure to thank his mother at least a million times for babysitting, just before hanging up and returning to this timeless bubble that he and Luke have been absorbed into. At the same time, Ashton never wants to leave.

That last thought is what drives him to kiss Luke again, only this time he doesn’t stop. He presses kiss after kiss to Luke’s shoulder blade and neck, feeling a surge of excitement when Luke sighs in pleasure and tilts his head to the other side to give Ashton more room.

“You know what, I’m thinking of an even better view right now,” Ashton murmurs seductively, nuzzling the back of Luke’s neck and deeply inhaling his natural scent. Underneath it, he still smells like the scented oils used on him at the spa, and it’s more than enticing. “Come back to bed.”

In an unexpected twist of events, Luke stops playing along. He suddenly laughs from deep in his throat and leans forward to grip the railing again, successfully wiggling out of Ashton’s grasp. He glances over his shoulder to get a look at his confused husband, smirking like the tease that he is.

“I know what you’re trying to do, Ash, but you can’t distract me that easily. Not this time.”

Still genuinely confused about whatever it is that Luke is referring to, Ashton frowns and crosses his arms over his chest. However, it pleases him greatly when Luke bites down on his bottom lip and looks away, since it has always turned him on whenever Ashton gets this “serious business” look on his face. It won’t be hard at all to make him crack.

“Okay,” Ashton says, nodding slowly. “And just what is it that I’m trying to do, hm?”

“Don’t lie, you know what you’re trying to do.”

“If I did, I wouldn’t be asking you now, would I?”

“But you _do_.”

“No, I _don’t_.”

“Yuh-huh.”

“Nuh-uh.”

Before Luke can take it even further, Ashton reaches out and pokes him in his lower back, knowing that it’s one of his weak points. As anticipated, Luke actually _squeals_ , prompting Ashton to do it again until Luke is whining for him to stop. Ashton only listens when Luke begs for mercy in the form of relaying the truth of whatever he’s talking about.

“I know that you’re just trying to distract me so that we don’t have to go down to the shops today,” he says at last, putting on his infamous pouty face that makes Ashton want to kiss him repeatedly. “You promised that we’d go _yesterday_ , but we ended up staying in. Again. This time we’re going and it’s not up for negotiation, okay, I really wanna get some souvenirs for Billie and the twins.”

Ah, so that’s what this is about. Okay, so Ashton won’t deny that he’d much rather spend the day at the beach with Luke, relaxing with Luke, and fucking Luke instead of having to deal with the bustling shops overrun with tourists like themselves. The three S words are pretty much all that they’ve been doing for the most part: surfing, sleeping, and _sex_. Lots and lots of sex, in fact, because neither of them can get enough of it. They also went hiking around the island to take a bunch of pictures and ate at some really delicious restaurants, but overall, those three activities have dominated the majority of their honeymoon.

Honestly, Ashton sees no reason to complain.

“Don’t worry about that, we’ll definitely get plenty of souvenirs eventually,” Ashton reassures him. He tries once more to get his arms around Luke, needing the physical contact more than he needs oxygen to breathe, and he’s pleased when Luke lets him. “But our honeymoon is barely halfway over, right? There’s lots of time to buy gifts later, so for now… how about doing what we do best?”

To emphasize what he means, Ashton presses an open-mouthed kiss to Luke’s neck this time, savoring the subtle taste of sea salt still clinging to his skin. Although Luke seems to enjoy the attention on his neck, he eventually sighs with exasperation.

“Still, we could _at least_ check them out instead of waiting until the last minute to buy everything. Wouldn’t that be more logical?”

Ashton ends up sighing as well, since it’s obvious that Luke isn’t going to give up the fight. Deciding that it isn’t worth the energy, Ashton accepts that his invitation to stay in for some naked wrestling has been more or less declined. It’s definitely a shocker, so he gasps dramatically.

“I can’t believe it. Is Luke Hemmings really not in the mood for sex? Unheard of!”

The teasing prompts Luke to turn around so that they’re facing one another, and Ashton doesn’t contain his wicked grin when Luke rolls his eyes.

“First of all, I _never_ said that I wasn’t in the mood. Second of all, don’t call me that. It’s not my legal name anymore.”

“Oh, right,” Ashton giggles. “My apologies, Mr. Luke Irwin.”

The change in Luke’s attitude comes instantly. Hearing those words, he intakes a breath, lips slowly curving up into a satisfied grin. It’s plain to see just how much he enjoys being called by his new name, now that he’s _officially_ an Irwin.

Ashton decides to tease him a little.

“What, does it turn you in when I call you that? Luke Irwin?”

“I won’t deny it,” Luke replies, not hesitating in the slightest despite the hint of a blush on his cheeks.

“Shall I say it again, then?” he asks, resting his hands on the subtle curve of Luke’s hips.

“You should.”

“Okay, Luke Irwin.”

“Mmm… one more time?”

Ashton leans forward and whispers into his ear, dragging it out, “ _Luke Irwin_.”

In response, Luke fake moans, “God, yes, I’m gonna come.”

It’s just too much, and Ashton is forced to break character when he bursts into laughter, resting his forehead on Luke’s shoulder. But he isn’t the only one who’s feeling just as silly. Luke laughs with him until they’re both out of breath and red in the face, and they proceed to smile at each other like a couple of goofy school children. This feeling of eternal youth is how Ashton has been feeling ever since they arrived in Hawaii, and he doesn’t doubt for a second that Luke feels the same. It’s obvious in the way that he smiles at Ashton and how easy it is to make him laugh, though to be honest, it’s always been easy to get a giggle out of Luke.

Because right now seems to be the most appropriate moment, Ashton closes the small distance between them when he leans up to kiss Luke on the lips, a really gentle kiss to match the feather light feeling in the pit of his stomach. Luke easily reciprocates the soft, intimate kiss, humming and pulling Ashton’s body closer to his own. Even when they break the kiss, it’s obvious that neither of them really _want_ to.

Nonetheless, Ashton has a promise to fulfill.

“Alright, we’ll go out today and have a look around,” he mutters, using his thumb to rub gentle circles into the skin of Luke’s hips, earning the softest sigh from the other man. “Just let me take a quick shower and I’ll be ready to go, okay?”

Luke nods, smiling now that he’s getting what he wants. “Okay.”

Ashton pecks his lips once more before letting go, retreating from the balcony to gather his things for a nice, steamy shower in the beautiful en suite on the other side of the room. As he walks away, he makes sure to sway his hips in a suggestive manner and glances back over his shoulder to add:

“Feel free to join me.”

***

Once inside of the bathroom, Ashton drops his boxers to the floor and turns on the shower. Before hopping in, he quickly rinses his mouth with some of the mouthwash on the marble counter next to the sink, then makes sure to place a second towel next to his own for when they’re finished.

Ashton lets out a deep sigh as soon as the water hits his skin, the pressure and the heat combined resulting in the greatest shower _ever_. The one in his own bathroom at home is much older and he never bothered to invest in the time to change it, but after experiencing the shower in their hotel suite, he knows exactly what he plans to do when they get back home. There’s no doubt in his mind that it’ll also increase his chances of getting laid in the shower more often.

To absolutely no one’s surprise, Luke joins Ashton in the shower only a couple of minutes later. Ashton realizes this when he feels two arms wrap around him and a pair of lips pressed to his wet shoulder. He can’t see anything yet because he has just finished speedily applying shampoo and rinsing it out just as quickly, so he simply smiles and leans into the welcomed embrace.

“Do me a favor and pass me the conditioner?”

Ashton can tell that Luke obeys him when one of those arms leaves his waist to reach past him for the bottle of conditioner. However, instead of handing it to Ashton as he’s been asked to, Luke opens the bottle and begins applying it _for_ Ashton, his hands as careful and gentle as anything that Ashton has ever felt. It makes sense that Luke is so gentle, because he’s the one who usually handles the children’s hair. Thus, Ashton lets out another deep sigh and allows himself to be cared for, focusing on nothing other than the fingers gently massaging his scalp.

They end up taking turns after that. Luke practically sends Ashton to heaven while scrubbing his hair, and then Ashton returns the favor by doing the same for Luke. What starts out as a quick shower turns into a timeless one dominated by relaxation and taking care of each other. They eventually move on to their bodies, gently scrubbing each other’s backs and occasionally pausing to share a kiss. It’s certainly not as if they’ve never done this for each other before, but being on their honeymoon in Hawaii seems to make a huge difference.

There comes a moment when they’re simply standing together in the shower, facing each other and enjoying the water pressure but not really doing anything in particular, save for gazing into each other’s eyes. Ashton shuts his own when it looks as if Luke is about to kiss him again, but what happens instead is that Luke leads him backwards until he is pressed up against the cool wall. That’s when Ashton starts to open his eyes again to see what Luke is planning, but then a pair of lips connect with his own in a manner much rougher than before and Ashton decides to simply go with it.

But not without laughing at the irony, of course.

“So you _are_ in the mood,” he says, referring to their earlier conversation on the balcony.

Luke replies, “Again, I never said that I wasn’t.”

He then proceeds to bite down on Ashton’s bottom lip, eliciting a sharp gasp from the older man. Well then, if this is the way that he wants to do things, then so be it. Ashton never turns down an opportunity to be a little rough.

Luke reaches down and grabs Ashton’s right leg from the back of his thigh and lifts it up to wrap around his waist instead, making it much easier for them to slot their hips together. This is something that they’ve also done more times than Ashton can remember, so he doesn’t need to be told what to do next. His hand automatically reaches in between them to wrap around both of their cocks, a little slippery from soap and water but perfect for grinding against one another. He keeps his grasp firm as Luke begins steadily thrusting his hips forward, eyes glued to the sight of their cocks rubbing together as he fucks his husband’s fist.

It’s not what he should be looking at, though, so Ashton captures his lips in another breathtaking kiss. As always, Luke obediently opens his mouth to allow Ashton’s tongue to venture in and taste his own, humming at the minty fresh taste from the mouthwash Ashton had used. When they finally pull away for air, Luke rests his forehead against Ashton’s and sighs.

“Will you… say it again?”

Ashton doesn’t immediately understand what Luke is referring to, not until their conversation from earlier on the balcony suddenly pops into his mind. He remembers Luke’s words about wanting to be referred to as an Irwin and he remembers teasing him afterwards. But it appears that Luke hadn’t been entirely joking about being turned on by it, since now he wants to hear those words again while getting off in the shower.

However, for the second time, Ashton decides to tease him a little.

“Say what again, hm?” he says, pretending to be oblivious. Just to make sure that Luke knows he’s being teased, Ashton tightens his firm grip around them and savors the soft gasp that comes from Luke as he pumps their cocks at a slightly faster pace. He wants this to last for as long as it can; besides, there’s no need to rush when they have all the time in the world. “You gotta use your words, Lukey… what do you want me to say?”

Luke doesn’t answer for a while, but Ashton can be patient. After all, they’ve been having sex for about three years now and he knows how Luke gets, so eager and unable to focus on much else. The feeling stirring inside of him always takes over, rendering him speechless unless he’s babbling about how good it feels to get fucked. Honestly, it’s just one more thing about him that Ashton loves.

Droplets of water trickle down Luke’s face and to his neck, where his Adam’s apple bobs in his throat as he swallows before speaking up again.

“You already know what I want,” he mutters, pausing to lick the water from Ashton’s upper lip. “Just say it…”

Now, feisty Luke who doesn’t give in so easily is a Luke that Ashton can deal with and has dealt with before, especially since it’s one of his favorite sides of the other man. As much as he just _loves_ to hear Luke whine and beg, it’s even more of a turn on when Luke behaves like _this_ , a demanding little shit who won’t play any of Ashton’s games.

Therefore, Ashton is quick to give in and deliver the very thing that Luke desires most.

“As you wish,” he replies, giggling for no real reason. Ashton looks down at where they are currently joined together, and he proceeds to swipe the pad of his thumb along Luke’s slit because he knows just how good it feels. When Luke reacts with another gasp and the urgent thrust of his hips, Ashton glances up once more. “Does that feel good, Mr. Irwin?”

“Y-Yeah,” Luke sighs out, and he’s practically digging his nails into the soft skin of Ashton’s thigh now, still wrapped around his waist. He bites down on his bottom lip, nodding. “Feels so fucking good, babe, don’t stop.”

Ashton nods and begins moving his fist to the same rhythm of Luke’s thrusts, feeling the pleasure building up inside of him. It’s almost comical, how he’s pretty certain that they got each other off at least three times yesterday but his dick is still so eager to give it another go. Wherever this excess energy and sexual desire is coming from, Ashton doesn’t know, but he’d like to thank them personally.

When it becomes obvious that Luke is close, Ashton is determined to be the one to push him over the edge.

“Do it,” he urges, “Do it for me, Luke Irwin, let me see you come.”

Suddenly struck with the most wonderful idea that Ashton knows will do the trick, he reaches around his husband’s body with his free hand and spreads Luke’s cheeks so that he can prod at his hole with a finger. Luke gasps in surprise when he feels the intrusion against his hole, still slightly loose from the dicking that he received the night before. Within seconds, his muscles relax around the finger inside of him as Ashton begins fucking him, and if the steady stream of moans escaping his lips means anything, then it clearly means that he loves it.

“Fuck, Ashton, I-I’m so close,” Luke whines, fucking himself back and forth on Ashton’s finger _and_ his warm, wet fist. He grabs hold of Ashton’s bicep to keep himself steady and squeezes it, his eyes going wide like they always do whenever his orgasm sneaks up on him and threatens to make him burst at the seams.

It’s a beautiful sight to witness, one that always makes Ashton smile because he’s the cause of it and only _he_ gets to see Luke in such a state. He continues with the relentless movements of his finger while murmuring random praise into Luke’s ear, making sure to tack on the word _Irwin_ at the end of his name until Luke is crying out and shooting sperm all over Ashton’s fist and lower stomach. The mess quickly disappears along with the water still pouring down onto them both, but they don’t stop moving. As soon as Luke manages to regain control of himself, he kisses Ashton fiercely and pushes the other man’s hand away to replace it with his own.

Unlike Ashton’s thorough, rhythmic movements that got them up to this point, Luke jerks him off in a fast, rough manner that results in Ashton gasping for more. He tilts his head back against the wall as his impending orgasm builds up much faster than before, but Luke doesn’t allow him to lose himself just yet. He uses his other hand to cup Ashton’s cheek and tilt his head down again, forcing Ashton to meet his gaze.

“Look at me,” Luke tells him without ceasing the harsh movements of his fist.

Even after three years of doing this with Luke, Ashton still hasn’t figured out what it is about making eye contact while having an orgasm that makes him feel so _vulnerable_. It’s so much easier to shut his eyes, bow his head, and bury his face in Luke’s neck as the feeling overtakes him, shutting off all other senses as he finally succumbs to the pleasure. But sometimes Luke doesn’t let him do that. Sometimes he’ll say things like this and Ashton will have to maintain eye contact as the feeling overwhelms him, accompanied with the vulnerability of being watched by someone else.

At the same time, it’s fucking _exhilarating_. It makes his heart race and it gets him off even faster, somehow, even though all that they’re doing is looking into each other’s eyes. But there’s something about it that makes everything so much more intense, because Ashton is forced to focus on not just the pleasure but the cause of it. He’s forced to focus on _Luke_ , and staring back into those pretty blue eyes, it’s almost like being taken apart and put back together again.

It’s that same feeling that takes over Ashton’s body now just as it always does, his eyes going wider and his legs shaking as his orgasm flows through him and spills into Luke’s fist in a similar way that Luke’s had only moments ago. Slumped against the wall and a little oversensitive, Ashton feels at peace. Neither of them bother with washing themselves a second time, content with letting the water do all of the work as they return to giving each other soft kisses and caresses along their naked bodies.

The bliss comes to an end when it’s time to get out of the shower, since Ashton’s legs feel heavy again and all that he wants to do is _sleep_. Sleeping in their comfortably huge bed has become his favorite activity, right behind giving each other orgasms. Luke yawning twice in a row as he grabs one of the towels tells Ashton that he can use a bit of extra sleep, too. Maybe it won’t be too difficult to convince him to stay in a while longer before going down to the shops.

“Let me help,” Ashton says, taking the slightly smaller towel from Luke and using it to dry his head.

Luke hums and waits for Ashton to finish with a satisfied smile on his face, seemingly enjoying the gentle way in which Ashton handles him. It’s one of the many perks of being an Irwin; everyone takes care of one another, no doubt about it.

Afterwards, Luke does the same for Ashton, only he has a little too much fun with it and it results in Ashton’s hair looking as if he has just walked through a hurricane. But he simply rolls his eyes when Luke laughs at him, then makes sure to smack his silly husband on the ass just before Luke escapes the bathroom and any revenge that Ashton may be plotting.

“God, I’m so hungry that I could eat a horse,” Luke says, flopping down onto their unmade bed. But instead of getting up and actually putting on some clothing so that they can get brunch, he continues lying there, naked except for the towel that is struggling to hang onto his slender hips.

Just because Ashton can and also because he wants, he walks over to the bed with a sneaky grin and joins Luke by climbing onto his back and straddling him. Luke pretends to whine and groan as if he’s being crushed to death, but he instantly mellows out when Ashton begins dragging his hands up and down Luke’s back.

“Well, I highly doubt that you’ll find any horse meat around here,” he says while lightly dragging his nails along the curve of Luke’s back, who sighs from the slight ticklish sensation. “How about getting some lala, though? You seemed to really love it the other day.”

“It’s pronounced _laulau_ ,” Luke corrects him with a laugh. “But yeah, that actually does sound kind of nice right now. Or, I could just get a huge plate of kalua pork on rice, maybe with some lomi lomi salmon on the side. Oh my god, I’m getting hungrier just thinking about it.”

“And what about some… _poi_ to go along with all of that as well?” Ashton suggests, and he smiles because he knows that he got the pronunciation correct this time around.

Luke, however, makes a disgusted sound. “Ew, no way. Stuff is gross.”

“What?” Ashton gasps, suddenly offended. “Lies! It’s the most delicious thing I’ve tasted since getting here. You must have terrible taste buds or something, which makes sense because you also hate pineapples. Traitor.”

“Pfft. You’re the one with shitty taste buds,” he insists, laughing now. “Pineapples are just way too acidic, okay, and poi reminds me of… it reminds of that Krabby O’Mondays episode of Spongebob, and I wanna gag every time that I see it on the menu.”

Ashton tilts his head with a frown. “Huh? You know, we’ve known each other for a few years now and you still don’t seem to understand that I will never get your Spongebob references. Ever.”

“Oh my god, Ashton, we literally watched the episode with Billie just a few months back! Remember? It’s the one where Mr. Krabs retires or something like that, so the really weird looking fish dude takes over as manager and starts selling tar-filled krabby patties, then—”

“Alright, alright. I get it,” Ashton interrupts. “I mean, no, I still don’t remember. But either way, poi is delicious! You just need to try it again and get used to the texture, ‘cause it’s really fuckin’ good when you get past that.”

Luke snorts and says, “You seriously can’t remember one of the funniest episodes of Spongebob? What are you, sixty?”

It’s one thing to insult Ashton’s lack of memory when it comes to a silly children’s show, and a completely different thing to call him _old_. Because, you know, Ashton isn’t old at all! But Luke knows just how much it annoys him for such a thing to even be implied, which explains his not-so-discreet giggling. Well, two can play at this game, and Ashton has the upper hand since he’s still sitting on Luke’s back.

So without warning, Ashton begins mercilessly tickling his husband along his exposed sides, grinning evilly when Luke squeals and squirms but can’t escape because of the position that they’re in. Even so, Ashton finds himself giggling just as much.

“Take it back and I’ll stop.”

“Never!”

“Fine, suit yourself!”

The battle continues with Ashton having the advantage for quite some time, until Luke somehow manages to escape his clutches. The other man is a lot stronger than he appears, so he eventually uses that strength to flip Ashton off his back and onto the mattress instead. Within seconds, Luke is hovering over him, pinning Ashton’s wrists to the bed so that he’s forced to comply. Both of them are still giggling like children and breathing hard from all of the energy they’ve spent, but the playful gleam in Luke’s eyes is unmistakable.

That’s why Ashton isn’t surprised at all when Luke leans down and kisses him. And as always, Ashton kisses him right back.

By a random twist of events, Ashton ends up riding Luke some odd amount of minutes later. Neither of them planned for this to happen. Honestly. One moment they’re kissing and rolling around in bed while laughing, and the next minute he’s sinking down onto Luke’s cock after a fairly quick preparation. It’s a good thing that they keep the lube nearby at all times. You know, for convenience.

“Still think I’m old?” asks Ashton, breathless from the speed at which he is bouncing up and down again but unwilling to let this go. He has to prove that he’s as young as they come, as energetic as he feels on the inside, and he’s going to do it by fucking the wits out of his stubbornly ignorant husband.

It doesn’t take him by surprise when Luke actually laughs because, _seriously_? That’s what he’s thinking about while literally riding dick?

“S-So old,” Luke replies, just as breathless and purely to tease Ashton further. “ _Ancient_. Father Time. Old Man Jenkins.”

The bastard even has the nerve to _laugh_ again, but his laugh breaks off into an audible moan when Ashton switches up his technique and begins grinding back and forth instead. It seems to be working quite well, because Luke’s eyes practically roll back in his head and his hands grip Ashton’s hips even tighter, desperate to hold on to something in order to stay grounded.

For the record, Ashton doesn’t bottom all that often, but after the first couple of times that they switched things up, he likes to think that he has become an expert in dominating Luke’s cock via the act of taking it up the ass. It’s never been difficult at all to please Luke, and Ashton bets that he can get the job done even while blindfolded. Still, it’s a totally different task when he’s the one bottoming, but that doesn’t make it any less intriguing and _fun_. And if Ashton’s being honest with himself, he’d really love to do this kind of thing more often.

However, the issue with not bottoming that often is that Ashton isn’t used to the feeling of it, which makes everything so much more intense and oversensitive. Even though his mission is to ride Luke to the moon, the reality of it is that the pleasure inside of him is building up even faster than before, so despite the fact that they’ve only been going at it for a couple of minutes or so, he knows that he can have an orgasm at any moment now.

Ashton can’t give up so easily, though. He can’t prove that he _is_ “old” by coming so soon, and he can’t let Luke win this debate of theirs. In order to stop the inevitable from happening, he shuts his eyes and tries to think of something other than the cock pressing against his prostate every time that he moves his hips. He tries to think of things that turn him off, like doing his taxes, paying bills, changing dirty diapers, and that time he accidentally saw Mrs. S in her brassiere. That last thought definitely does the trick, but not for long.

Luke suddenly begins bucking his hips upwards to fuck into Ashton much deeper, craving the friction and chasing after the pleasure that it brings him. Since Ashton hadn’t been prepared for it, he gasps aloud and loses his balance, falling forward so that they’re now chest to chest. It isn’t the most comfortable position for his neglected cock in between their stomachs, so when he leans up slightly and rests his weight on one of his palms, he sees the devilish smirk on Luke’s reddened face.

“C’mon, _gramps_ ,” Luke says in a tone that would normally make Ashton’s blood boil, if his body wasn’t already feeling as if it’s bursting into flames. “Don’t give up on me now, I-I’m almost there.”

Okay, _now_ he’s just playing dirty. Well, he certainly isn’t the only one with a few tricks up his sleeve. Ashton fully regains his posture and begins moving his hips downwards to meet Luke’s upward thrusts, forming a wonderful rhythm that’ll surely send them both over the edge soon enough. His need to get revenge is dire, so he isn’t gentle when he reaches down and grabs a fistful of Luke’s hair, grinning wickedly when Luke hisses at the roughness.

“Call me old one more time and… and we’re getting a divorce,” he warns, though of course he doesn’t mean any of it. “You’ll g-go back to being Luke _Hemmings_ in a heartbeat. Is that what you fucking want, huh? Is it?”

Despite the tight grip in his hair and the intense eyes staring down at him, expecting an answer, Luke just ends up letting out a deep laugh that makes the corners of his eyes go all crinkly and _cute_. He’s smiling up at Ashton when he’s finished, all teeth and pretty dimples.

“You’re so cruel,” he says, voice trailing off into a long, drawn-out moan. “So… fucking… _cruel_.”

Luke utters those last three words with three powerful thrusts to match, and suddenly he’s groaning and tossing his head back as his orgasm washes over him. Ashton moans at the hot wetness that instantly fills his insides, and then he’s following Luke into that blissful state that leaves him feeling numb afterwards. Collapsed against Luke’s chest once more, Ashton shuts his eyes and tries to steady his breathing, welcoming the peaceful silence that surrounds them.

He thinks that he may have fallen asleep for a few seconds or so, because it startles him when Luke carefully shifts them over so that he can pull out of Ashton. The mattress isn’t as warm and comfy as Luke’s chest, but Ashton isn’t complaining. At the moment, he’d just like to sleep for a few years and then wake up to do it all over again. Now _that_ would be his version of paradise.

Out of nowhere, Luke chuckles and mutters, “You bastard.”

Ashton uses the remainder of his energy to lift his head and catch a glimpse of his husband’s face, smiling when he sees that Luke is also smiling and shaking his head. Not really getting it, Ashton says in a very sleepy tone:

“What’d I do now? Y’know, besides give you the best orgasm of your life and let you come inside of me.”

Luke snorts but doesn’t argue with the latter. “Contrary to popular belief, I still haven’t forgotten about going shopping today. Also, we’re supposed to be getting _brunch_ right now, not getting each other off twice in one morning.”

“Oi, you’re entirely responsible for what happened in the shower because you started it. Not me.”

“Okay, true, but still. Ash, my stomach is literally about to start eating itself, but now we have to take _another_ shower before we can actually leave the room. This is your fault and I hate you for it.”

Ashton giggles and gives a tired shrug. “That’s okay. I still love you.”

“I love you, too,” Luke replies automatically, and then he curses for giving in so quickly.

Laughing once more, Ashton wiggles closer to him and presses his face to Luke’s neck, inhaling deeply and letting out an equally as exhausted sigh. It makes him the happiest man on earth when Luke’s hand goes to his back and begins tracing random circles. It’s nice because he knows how much Ashton likes it when he does that, so Ashton decides to be nice, too.

“We’ll still go out today. I promise,” he murmurs, pausing to yawn. “Just… let me take a quick nap first. Then we’ll go out, find a nice restaurant and stuff our faces until we can hardly move, and _then_ we’ll wander around to look for gifts to bring home. Sound good to you?”

“Sounds lovely,” Luke confirms with a nod. “But first, I think I’ll have a little snack, if you don’t mind.”

Ashton starts to ask just where he’ll find said snack, since they don’t really have any food in their suite. But he soon learns that Luke had been speaking _metaphorically_ , when the other man shifts down the mattress and positions himself in between Ashton’s legs, spreading his ass cheeks and eagerly lapping at Ashton’s sensitive hole with his tongue.

Not that Ashton minds in the slightest. No, definitely not, but it looks like he won’t be taking a nap anytime soon.

Well, he’s perfectly okay with that, too.

* * *

 


End file.
